There Is No End
by The Sneezing Panda
Summary: Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear. But it didn't- their love hadn't ended with shed tears, and chances are, it never will. Jammy. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or any of its characters. I also don't own this quote.

* * *

"_Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear," - Anonymous_

There Is No End

_by The Sneezing Panda_

_Smile: a facial expression characterized by turning up the corners of the mouth; usually shows pleasure or amusement. Grin; smirk; beam._

They say first impressions are important. They say first impressions are lasting. Why yes, they are. Boy, did they ever make lasting first impressions. Him, with his flirty, boyish smile she deemed as arrogant, and her, in her uniform with her gun drawn to his head. Yeah, their first impressions stuck.

Love at first sight? No. No times infinity to the power of ten. He was ready to show off whilst she was prepared to tear his balls off. He was a confident rookie, she was ready to get rid of him.

They say love starts with a smile. His smile hadn't gotten her riled up; it hadn't made her feel all warm, fuzzy, and whatever else cliche on the inside. No goosebumps, blushes, or butterflies in the stomach. Sexy was a word he used to describe her sarcastic smirk. Bitchy was another word that had crossed his mind. They were opposites. Their teammates raised their arms, ducked their heads, backed away, and stole secret glances at the crossfire.

Situations were resolved and Team One stepped down, relieved by Team Four. She let her hair down, he ran his hand through his, the arguments ceased, and silence dawned upon. She _saw _him for the first time. She noticed the way his smile lit up those bright blue eyes of his, and the dimples that splayed across his face. Julianna Callaghan couldn't help but smile back. It was a short interaction that left them at a loss for words, and they moved along, nodding their heads as a goodbye.

It could have been the fact they were both guarded or stubborn; they could have cared too much about their jobs and their team, because Sam and Jules unconsciously simply refused to admit their love for one another.

They were smiles smiled in secrecy. It was confidential; away from those prying eyes of their friends. They were real smiles that were shared when the two were alone and (not that they would ever admit this) lost in one another.

Yes, their love began with a smile.

_Kiss: the act of caressing with the lips; may be used to express sentiments of love, passion, affection, respect, greeting, friendship, and good luck. Caress; peck; smooch._

Their little clandestine love affair began in front of The Royal York, in full view for anyone to see. It was reckless and stupid, but _God, _it felt good. Finally, the sexual tension that charged their bantering, the burning desire and raging lust exploded with the one kiss- but also fuelled it. He pulled her into his arms, _he_ covered her lips with his, and left her speechless. She didn't fight and push him away. She gave in, and she responded with the same ferocity that stole their breaths and left them begging for more.

The bridge was crossed and there was no going back.

The simple, sweet pecks on the cheek made her blush; a rosy colour that tinged her skin. He adored her blushes and her soft touches. The heated kisses knocked the wind out of her and left her dying with desire.

The kisses made them smile, sending them falling in love all over again.

Their love grew with a kiss.

_Tear: a drop of the clear salty saline solution secreted by the lacrimal glands; can symbol pain, sadness, or joy. Cry; sob; weep._

Samuel Braddock cried over the deaths of his friends, the shooting of his girlfriend, and his soap operas. A sentimental man, he was- but if there was one thing he didn't shed a tear over was their breakup.

It hurt. It stung like _hell._ She chose the job over him. She chose the guys over him.

Then again, who's to say he wasn't at fault, either? In the end, it was both a decision made by both parties. He chose the job over her. He chose the guys over her. Neither transferred; neither confessed to their sins, the two rule-breakers they were.

It was the hardest decision one Julianna Callaghan ever had to make in her life. She was ambitious; she worked damn hard to become a member of the SRU and she'd be damned if she was forced to leave. No one could stand in her way- not even Constable Braddock; her friend, colleague, and lover. Ex-lover.

One of them had to do it. She had to be the one. He would never go there. Those words would never cross his lips.

It hurt her- badly. Dealing with the stress and pain of getting shot, returning to her brutal career to work alongside the man she had dumped over a coffee date was simply unbearable.

Jules cried, however un-Jules-like it may seem. She was only a woman.

They say love ends with a tear.

No, their love didn't end just because those tears escaped her eyes. Such a love couldn't be broken by that salty liquid.

They shoved their feelings down like they had when they first met, and they were back at ground zero.

Their love hadn't ended- chances are, it never will.

* * *

The end (ironically). :P


End file.
